


Ready to go.

by undertaletrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, gaster loves you, slice of life kinda?, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertaletrash/pseuds/undertaletrash
Summary: Gaster and Reader were absolute sweethearts for one another. Life was wonderful until one morning, Reader collapses.





	Ready to go.

You dashed behind the tree, chest jumping up and down as you wheeze as you try to catch your breath while letting out short giggles and chuckles. You bent down, cupping a handful of snow in your gloved hands, mushing them together to make a snowball. The moment you rise back on your feet again, Gaster pops up in front of your face, from the other side of the tree and gives you a suave kiss before smacking your face full of cold snow. The rest of the day was filled with laughter, warmth and comfort.

“Good Morning, dear.”

You’re awoken by the familiar scent of your lover, the sharp smell of his menthol cologne, papers and books. Gaster gently hooks a strand of your hair behind your ear. Eyes softening as he scans and adores your visage under the duvets. You hummed, scooting closer to him. He pulls you closer, your forehead on his chest, one of his arms around your torso and the other stroking your cheek.

It’s a lovely Monday morning, neither of you want to untangle yourselves from one another. After a while of staying in the same position, you decide to turn to check the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table. You have 45 minutes before you have to be at work.

Gaster notices your disapproving gaze to the clock, sits up, pulls you towards his laps and gives you a kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll make some coffee for us, come downstairs when you’re ready.”

With that, he slides on his bunny slippers, kisses you on the back of your hand and takes his leave.

As soon as Gaster closes the bedroom door, you get off the bed to change from your pajamas. You slide on a similar pair of slippers and take a few steps towards the closet.

Suddenly, the room started to spin, black spots started to form around your vision and a deep, warm sensation rushes from your spine to your head. You stumble, and your first instinct is to yell for Gaster, but it’s too late, the only thing that would alert him not long after would be the loud thud of your head connecting with the floor.

It has been 4 days since you’d lost your consciousness, you had been diagnosed with a terminal illness and there was a slim chance of living any longer than a couple of months. The news left Gaster _absolutely devastated_ , he had barely slept since the day he rushed you to the hospital, he had completely lost his calm demeanor when he saw you laying lifeless on the floor, a puddle of blood around your head like a halo.

During those 4 days, Gaster hasn’t been showing up for work, barely caring for himself but attaching himself to the chair next to your bed and latching his hand onto yours, he would be deep in thought, anticipation while blankly staring at the IV needle that was etched into the same hand he was holding.

The day you woke up, Gaster broke down into grateful tears, grateful that you hadn’t sustained any injuries from the fall to not remember him, grateful that you were still here.

You tried to encourage him to go to work again or talk to any of his relatives or friends other than sticking to your bedside all the time.

He’d take you in your wheelchair around the park near the hospital, bring you your favorite pastries, flowers, books. Whatever made you happy, he’d do. 

“Gaster…?”

“Yes, dear?”

There was silence.

“I want to go home.”

“I know, my dearest, I know.”

You’d been so _sick and tired_ of being in the same environment, same walls, same place. You hadn’t walked in weeks. You just wanted to go home.

He cups your pale face, noticing that your eyes were starting to well up with tears, eye brows furrowed and the corners of your mouth turning down. You sobbed, and his heart ached. He hugs you tightly, your chin on his shoulder now. Your sobs continued to echo silently in the room, and each sob acted like an arrow to his heart.

The following week, Gaster announces that you would be able to go home--under his care for that he had been discussing it with your doctor for a long period of time. It wasn’t easy negotiating it, but it hurt to see you in so much emotional pain when you were already physically sick.

The familiar spark of excitement in your eyes made him fill up with so much delight, determination and love. Seeing you genuinely smile again was so refreshing to him, he couldn’t resist it, immediately wrapping his arms around your frail body tightly. He adored you so much--he didn’t want to lose you.

He knew he shouldn’t have done it though, because within 2 days, your pulse started to weaken, despite your smile saying otherwise about your smile. This was temporary, and he needed you with him, he knew you were dying. It was 3:09 am in the morning, and the same, loud, thud that he dreaded sent you back into the Emergency Room.

You were back in the same room again, this time more machines surrounded you to support you, a ventilator to keep you breathing. Your body couldn’t live independently anymore, you depended on so many wires to live. Gaster’s heart was in a similar situation, so fragile, clutching and holding onto strings.

It was a snowy night, the room was cold but your source of warmth, your lover, Gaster. Held on tight to your hand, keeping you warm.

“Gaster?” You choked,

He was silent, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“ _I love you_.”

He looks up into your now dull orbs.

“ _I love you so much._ ”

His vision was blurry and stained with tears now.

“You’ll be fine, I promise you.”

He cupped your hands with both of his, bringing them up for a kiss.

You believed him.

“How much longer? I’m tired and ready to go.”

His voice faded, just like your surroundings.

“Not long now, my dear.”

You gave him your last smile.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> heY!! oh gosh, I haven't written a fanfic in such a long time :') please leave feedback! I'd love to hear your thoughts! thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
